If I Never Loved You
by Super Tash
Summary: AU- Caleb is new at Heatherfield High and he falls for a certian blonde, can he win her heart or are Cornelia and Caleb a love never meant to be.
1. A Love Never Meant To Be?

**Hey everyone this is my new story and it's my first one I have ever made about Caleb and Cornelia! Hope you enjoy it! The story is basically out Caleb moving to Heatherfield High and falling for Cornelia but she is spoken for. Caleb is trying to win Cornelia's heart with the help of Matt, Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee. But there will be problems along the way. To the story! **

**AU- Caleb is new at Heatherfield High and he falls for a certian blonde, can he win her heart or are Cornelia and Caleb a love never meant to be.**

* * *

If I Never Loved You

I'm Caleb Salvatore. I'm 16 years old and I moved to Heatherfield with my dad a few days ago. My mum… she passed away just after I was born and from then on it was just me and my dad. We moved to Heatherfiled because my dad got a new job as a history teacher down at the local high school, my new school. We moved to be more close to my cousin Matt Olsen and his family. When I told Matt we were moving he was over the moon, he couldn't wait to introduce me to his friends and his girlfriend Will Vandom, he also wants me to join the basketball team he is on because he knows I'm that epic, yeah that wasn't an ego boost or anything, so he says that his team are looking for a new captain because the one the team has got is crap, I think he said the captains name was Peter Cook. Matt also has been going on about his new band The Chase; yeah I know what a name! He wants me to join knowing that I'm a great singer. _The only time I sing is in the shower_. _WTF_.

Anyway it's about 8 am and I just got up. I got out of bed and faced the mirror and looked at myself and I'm tall, broad built, yeah I have a 6 pack from all the training for basketball and boxing that I did, I found out when my mum died that I had a lot of pain and anger stored up in me so my dad suggested that I should take up a sport my first choice was boxing and the summers that me and Matt spent together we played basketball. I went into the bath room and got washed and I put some gel in my brown shaggy hair to give it that sex god look. I went to the closet and picked out my navy skinny jeans, my red vans, my white v neck t-shirt and my brown leather jacket. I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed down stairs.

I came into the kitchen to find my dad reading the newspaper and eating some toast. "Hey son, you looking forward to your first day of school?"

"Actually dad, I'm feeling okay about it, ya know and Matt says I can hang around with him and his mates, oh and dad it says on my time table I've got second period with you"

"Great, it looks like we need to get going" My dad said as he moved from the table and grabbed his car keys. "You getting a lift with your old man?"

"Nah dad I'll go on my skateboard wants to have some fresh air before going into that prison"

**Xoxo**

I just got to the gates of Heatherfiled High and there are swarms of people heading into the school and just as I'm about to go in I get a hug from behind.

"Hey dude" A manly voice came from behind me.

"Matt" I say turning around returning the hug, and noticing a red head with short hair beside him, she sees me staring and gives me a warm smile.

"Hey Caleb, it's my pleasure to introduce to you my girlfriend Will" Matt replies with a cheeky grin. _The bastartd he is just smug that he has got a girlfriend and I haven't._

I out stretch my hand for Will to accept it. "It's nice to finally meet you Will, I've heard great things about you" She starts to laugh and accepts my hand shake.

"I hope for your cousin's sake Caleb there all good things" I join in with her laughter. Matt just stud there and looks at us like we were mad.

"Hey what did I do" Matt asks and there's confusion written all over his face.

"Nothing hun" Will still laughing and kisses his cheek and grabs his hand. "Should he head off to our form rooms?"

"Yeah think we should….wouldn't want Caleb here being late for his first day, now would we" Matt jokes and ruffles my hair.

"Either of you in Mrs Jacksons form?" I pray that they are, _I don't want to be the new kid and not knowing anyone in class._

"Yeah you're just in look; we are both in that form along with some of my friends" Will replied.

We made our way from the school gates and into school and it's not that big of a school to be honest. Over my many years of moving I've been in bigger. But still the hall ways are like mazes, lots of different twists and turns makes my head spin. Finally the three of us walked into what looked like an English class room, with the walls covered with lots of different book quotes and different texts on the windows.

Everyone in the class are just settling down and Matt takes me over to Mrs Jackson's desk as she finished reading her emails on the computer screen.

"Hey miss, this is my cousin Caleb he's new to the school" Matt starts.

"Ahh. Caleb Salvatore is it?" She asks as she looks down to the register. "Yes, I just met your father, he seems lovely"

"Yeah miss its is and thanks I think" I reply as Matt motions for me to follow him down the rows of seats to the back of the class room. We both slump down next to each other. Will is sat on the other side of Matt, she's talking to one of her friends who has glasses and another one with short hair who is making the one with the bright smile, laugh very hard.

"Hey Caleb I want you to meet a few friends of mine" Matt said.

"This is Taranee Cook" Need to remember theses Taranee the one with the glasses. "Irma Lair" Irma the class clown. "Hay Lin" The one with a smile that could light up a whole room.

"Nice to meet you girls" I replied.

"OMG he is so fit" Hay Lin squealed. "I know who would love to go out with you! Cornelia!"

Taranee turned to face Hay Lin" She is dating my brother Hay Lin" she said while Irma laughed to her hearts content.

"Keep it up you guys this is epic, it's like were gonna fight over Corny's love life" Irma jeers and Matt joins in with her, Will gives them both a look but is trying to control herself too. I'm starting to like Irma; she seems like one of those people who can cheer you up even when you're having a really bad day.

All of a sudden a tall blond comes into the class room and has the whole class in awe; following her was a colored guy just a bit smaller than me drooling over her. From the moment she walked in the room, I was hooked. It was like something in my heart exploded, and I knew from that moment on I never had wanted something as badly as I wanted her.

Matt looked at me" Dude no, you can't that is Cornelia Hale, and that lad behind her is Taranee's brother Peter"

"So" I questioned

"They go out… as in dating" _And in that moment my heart broke into a thousand pieces, yep I would never get that girl._

Cornelia turned around on her heels and kissed Pete on the lips. _I just died_. They said their goodbyes and he headed out of the class room and Cornelia made her way to the back and sat next to Irma. She put her bag on the floor and turned her head and her blue eyes connected with mine and it was the scariest thing ever, it was like I was drowning in the blue orbs. And she smiled at me. I don't think she knew what effect she could have on people.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Matt's cousin"

"It's nice to meet you Caleb" Cornelia blushed.

"Aw look Taranee, Corny is blushing" Irma joked.

"Leave it Irma, she is dating my brother" Taranee continued and turned to me and shoot daggers. _Yep if looks could kill_.

"Yeah Irm I'm dating Pete and I've just met Caleb" Cornelia said picking up on the tension. "I love him T and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him" _The point is that we don't choose who we fall in love with._

"Right class answer to you names" Mrs Jackson shouted over the class. Everyone went silent and I caught Cornelia's blue eyes piercing my soul, like she was trying to figure me out, she was looking for something.

"Bro trust me, Cornelia and Caleb are a love never meant to be" Matt whispered. "But maybe it's not about the happy ending, maybe it's about the story"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review tell me what you liked and what you didn't and sorry if there was any spelling mistakes in there I cant spell to save my life ;)**

**Please review and all my love to my reviewers :)**

**You can find me on tumblr and ask me any questions about the story or on twitter just type in BadassSuperTash or on FF ;)**

**Tash :) xxx**


	2. You Shouldn't Love Someone You Cant Have

**Hey everyone thanks to my reviewers! I just wanna say if you read this story and like it or you want something to happen PLEASE review and tell me because it makes my day to read your reviews :) On to the story. Just warning you in this story there will be a lot of Pete bashing and a lot of Caleb and Cornelia cute moments! :) Enjoy.**

* * *

The bell just went, and me and Matt made it out of our form room. We both had sports together and it was basketball this week and he wanted me to try out some of my mad skills to show that I was a better captain for this team than Pete. I only agreed to it because in form Will and Cornelia were talking about the girls cheerleading practice the same time we had basketball, so hopefully I could impress her with my moves.

We got into the locker room and over in the corner there was Pete and some of his mates messing around with one of the younger kids of this school. I felt sorry for this kid because he didn't deserved to be treated like that; he just wanted to play the game he loved. I was about to go over there and stop Pete but then the coach came out of his office holding a clip board.

"Hey, team it's a new year and one more trophy to be won" he said as he looked over his shoulder to the trophy cabinet. "We have a new member on this team today and before you ask Pete, yes he can play" Pete gave the coach a dirty look. "Please welcome Caleb Salvatore"

Before I could thank the coach Pete stepped in. "Come on guys lets show the newbie how it's done". Pete and the other members walked out onto the court.

"It doesn't matter mate, I don't know what Cornelia sees in him, and he's a right dick" Matt laughed.

"Come on lads lets show them your mad skills, hey Caleb" Coach Jason said as we walked out into the sun and onto the court. "I've just met your dad Caleb, he's told me that you are a great basketball player and you can sing and act, my wife is the drama teacher here and she is starting a new production this term, she wants guys like you"

"Hey what about me coach" Matt wined

"And you Matty boy" Jason laughed

As we walked to the court I saw Cornelia and the girls on the bleachers dancing and my God she was breath talking. She was golden. The think I love so much about this girl is that Cornelia is nothing like Pete, she still believes in love. She still believes happiness is waiting for all of us, and that our dreams are within our reach. She believes in goodness. She demonstrates goodness. She is full of hope and she delights in the hopefulness of others. That is what makes her golden.

"Alright guy's lets get started" Jason said breaking me out of my Cornelia trance.

We started a pair game; I and Matt were on the same team against theses other two and we were winning the coach kept coming up to me and congratulating me on my moves and Pete kept looking over obviously getting pissed. I kept looking over and Cornelia and catching her staring and me. Pete was in a team with one of his mates and the kid younger than him and they were teasing him again like they were in the locker room, so I decided to step in even though Matt though it would be suicide.

"Hey Pete is it, come on dude this guy is smaller than you at least pick on someone your own size" I shouted

"What you gonna do about it newb" Pete laughed and pushed the kid on the floor.

"Just leave him alone" I said as I went over to the boy and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Hey mate" I whispered to the kid. "What's your name?"

"Tom"

"Your hurt" I asked as I looked at his leg that looked to be bleeding.

"Yeah" Tom whispered.

"Matt" I beckoned for him to come over. "Take him to the nurse"

"Will do Caleb" Matt said as he picked Tom up and started to take him away from the court.

"Hey dick, why you take away my toy" Pete sniggered along with his friends.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't like me is that it, just because I'm new and I'm better at basketball than you" I asked. _That had to be done._

A crowd started to gather and started to oh and ah with my comments. Cornelia, Will, Taranee, Irma and Hal Lin and some other cheerleaders started to come other to the court to see what was going on.

"You bastard" Pete shouted and launched himself at me with his fist. Yep that started an uproar with the crowd.

Pete just missed my face and I turned round and kicked him on the back of his leg which set him falling to his knees. Cornelia finally made it over and started moving from the crowd, and she saw Pete then faced me, her face was shocked, in her eyes you could see panic.

"Pete come on leave him, he is not worth it" She said with a sad smile. Pete got up from his knees. He was still shaking with anger. He sprang forward but Cornelia was fast she grabbed his hand, but he pushed her away with force. Cornelia fell to the fall with a thump. Pete still running at me even though is girlfriend was on the ground obviously hurt from the force of his push. _That isn't right; he doesn't even care about her well-being. _Pete was approaching fast, so I dodged him and grabbed his t shirt and punched him in the face.

"How dare you treat your girlfriend like that you dick, you hurt her" I shouted in his face. I pushed him to the ground and made my way over to Cornelia who was still on the floor. I knelt by her side.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked

"No I think I hurt my arm" I looked at her arm and I saw red hand marks, where Pete had held her to tightly.

"That looks really bad" As I looked at her arm. "Let me get you to the nurse". I extended my hand out for Cornelia to grasp; she got up onto one leg, and then screamed in pain when she tried to move the other one.

"It's alright, it looks like you might have twisted your leg when you fell, let me help you" I moved in closer to Cornelia and picked her up in bridle style.

"Thank you Caleb, we barley know each other but thank you so much" she said as we made our way to the nurses office.

"No its okay, I always help pretty damsels in distress" I laughed

"So you do this to all pretty girls then?" Cornelia giggled. _Does she know she laughs like a 4 year old?_

"Nah only you, you know did you really hurt yourself when you fell from heaven?" I asked, Cornelia blushed and moved her head into my chest and she smelt like a summers day.

"You know that is one of the worst pickup lines I've heard in my life"

"Yeah but it works" I said as I knocked on the nurses office, and opened the door.

"I like you Caleb, you seem really nice and funny and your caring" Cornelia said.

"Thank you Cornelia, and your not that bad yourself" _If she only knew. _I placed her on the bed. "You want me to stay?" I asked but then the nurse interrupted us.

"Morning miss Hale, what do you need me to look at this morning" the nurse said.

"Um, I've think I might have twisted my leg while cheerleading" _That's not right Pete was the one who hurt her._

"Ah I see, is that your new boyfriend Corny I never liked Peter" the nurse asked.

"No, he is my friend, Caleb meet Jenna"

"It's nice to meet you Jenna" I replied. Jenna moved searching for an nice pack, I went over to her out of ear shot from Cornelia. "Hey Jenna, Cornelia didn't do her leg in when she was cheerleading you know"

"I know sweetheart, I see the burses when she comes to see me, I know it is Peter who does this to her but Corny denies it because she loves him so much" Jenna said while placing ice in the bag. "Did you carry her here?"

"Yeah I sure did"

"You know Caleb I'm starting to like you even more, you like her don't you"

"You don't know how much…. I hate Pete for what he is doing to her"

"I know you will protect her, and look after her, I know you will be her savior" Jenna explained. Then she moved back and started to look after Cornelia's leg.

I started to move to the door, when I felt a hand slip into mine. "Thanks Caleb for everything you're my hero" Cornelia whispered.

"It's alright just get better okay" I said as I went out the door and slammed my first on a locker.

Jenna told me something when I was with her, she told me once _"you shouldn't love someone you can't have"_.

* * *

**Oh Caleb has been told twice about Cornelia and that he shouldnt love her, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens! Will Cornelia dump Pete and start falling for Caleb? You'll just have to read and find out! Sorry about any spelling mistakes :)**

**Please review because it means the world to me and its a big help finding out what you guys like about the story and what needs improving :) Tell your friends and your family, anyone who likes W.I.T.C.H to come and read this story and review :) **

**All the love to my reviewers and the more you review the quicker I'll update :) **

**Tash :) xxx**


	3. Can't Keep My Eye's Off You

**Hey everyone. Hope you will like this chapters and thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them :) To some who have told me that Caleb and Cornelia relationship is a bit rushed I kind of wanted to show love a first sight, but for these chapters on will focus on their relationship growing into a friendship and then seeing what might happen in later chapters :) It will also show some of Pete and Cornelia's relationship. So please review and enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

It was second lesson and I made my way over to my history class after picking up my bags from the locker room. I walked in to find Cornelia talking to my dad in the empty class room.

"Look theirs my hero" Cornelia said as she turned to me.

"The man of the hour" My dad laughed as he sorted through some papers.

"Hey" I said turning to face Cornelia. "Where am I sitting dad?"

"You can sit next to Cornelia" _From_ _that moment on my dad was a legend! _Cornelia was sitting on the second row, so I made my way over to her as my dad turned back to face the board and continue writing on it.

"Hey how's your leg" I asked.

"Its better know that Jenna has looked at it" Cornelia admitted. We both turned to look at each other, Cornelia blushed and turned away. _It's you and me and all other people and I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off you._

I was just about to grab her hand and tell her what Jenna told me but then Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin followed my Matt walked in the class.

"Uncle Paul" Matt rushed to my dad and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, you look well" my Dad said to Matt as he returned the hug.

The girls rushed over to Cornelia. "Thank God your alright Corny" Hay Lin answered.

"Yeah" Will agreed with Hay Lin. "Caleb thank you so much for what you did" Will began and hugged me.

"Dude hand off my girl" Matt laughed. "You were amazing out there you totally kicked Pete's but!"

Cornelia looked at me as if she wanted to say something but the whole class started to come in.

Matt and the other took their seats, Matt kicked me from behind. "Dude" he whispered. "I know you really like Cornelia but come mate, she has Pete even though you think he's a bad guy you can tell she loves him and he loves her even though he is an asshole"

"But…."

"Caleb…. Trust me, I know after you mum died…."

"Yeah, I get attached to easily, it's my fatal floor, I'm sorry Matt it's just I've never felt anything like this before. I feel like I want to protect her and make sure she is safe ya know, but yeah I'll back off"

"I just don't want you to get hurt buddy" Matt finished, and looked towards my Dad.

"Hey everyone I'm Mr Salvatore and I'm teaching you guys History!" my Dad explained.

We got on with some work, dad was teaching our class about this war of Meridian that was lead by rebels but had help from theses five guardians. _Crazy stuff right._ I looked up to find Cornelia looking at her phone, and see looked outside the window, Pete was there waiting for her, he looked like he wanted to speak to her and he looked pissed. Cornelia was just about to raise her hand to ask if she could go to the toilet, but I stopped her.

"Hey it's not of my business and I have only known you a couple of hours, but please don't go out to talk to that dick" I said as I searched her eyes fro a sign and I got it she looked terrified. I was going to grab one of her hands but decided against it. "Its okay, you have your night in shinning armor"

Cornelia laughed. "Your sweet but Pete will get mad if I don't go and see him" She raised her hand.

"Yes Cornelia" My dad asked.

"Sir can I got to the toilet?" she begged and gave my Dad those puppy eyes. _Like that will work on my Dad._

"Yeah of course Cornelia" She got up and flashed me a quick smile. _Damn it._

Cornelia had been gone for 5 minutes and I was starting to worry that Pete could have done some thing to her so I raised my hand. _ I need to control myself, she is probably fine, Pete will only be talking to her, and they'll be making out or something. Ewwww. Yep I need to not get attached to easily. _

"What you doing dude" Matt asked from behind me, he was sat with Will.

"I'm off to look for Cornelia"

"Cay…..That's not a good idea" Matt started to explain.

"Yes Caleb" My dad said as he finally saw my raised hand.

"Can I go to the toilet?"

"Yes you can" With that I got up and sprinted from the room. I looked down the halls until I got to the auditorium, where I heard voices and it seemed like they were shouting. I slowly walked into the auditorium and slummed down into one of the chairs at the back and I saw Cornelia shouting at Pete.

"Why did you try to attack Caleb? He is new, what the hell did he do to you?" Cornelia screamed. "Was it just because he talked to me? Because he seems really nice but Pete I love you, no one else just you, God why are you so frustrating"

"No…. Corny, I just got jealous, he was looking at you…." Pete tried to escape the situation.

"Really Pete" Cornelia said sarcastically.

"I don't want anyone else to have you!" Pete snapped. "Your mine" Pete grabbed the microphone stand and snapped it in two. "I love you but…..I don't have to explain myself to you!" Pete walked off the stage and out the door.

Cornelia screamed in frustration. "Damn him!" She went and sat down on the piano and started to play the tune of Parachute's She.

I stayed in my seat and just listened to her amazing voice.

_He has no problems with secrets  
He knows how to keep them_

_He never felt the need to let them show  
And I've had no trouble with speaking_

I watched as she got up from the piano and started getting lost in the music.

_Or trusting my instincts  
But maybe this is one that I should know  
But as I'm waiting there  
The devil on my shoulder stares  
Laughing that the one thing I can't get, it's what I need_

_He, he is the words that I can't find_  
_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_  
_And I couldn't speak_  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life_  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_  
_This time it's it_  
_I'll drown or make him mine_

_My vocal cords have been fighting_  
_My mouth likes to spite me_  
_It never says the words that come to mind_  
_And I brought a stick to a gun fight_  
_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied_  
_I run, but I can't hide what's always there_

_He, He is the words that I can't find_  
_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_  
_And I couldn't speak_  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life_  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_  
_This time it's it_  
_I'll drown or make him mine_

_I can see these things I do_  
_and never seem to follow through_

_He, he is the words that I can't find_  
_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive..._

_He, he is the words that I can't find_  
_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_  
_And I couldn't speak_  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life_  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_  
_This time it's it_  
_I'll drown or make him mine_

_He, he is the words that I can't find_  
_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_  
_And I couldn't speak_  
_I couldn't breathe to save my life_  
_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

I got up from my seat and started moving slowly towards the exit. I didn't want to ruin this moment for her. This song was for Pete. No one else just him.

_This time it's it  
I'll drown or make him mine_

"How was I" _Busted!_

"You were great, you have an amazing voice" I said as I turned walking toward the stage.

"Thanks Caleb" she started. "What were you actually doing in her though?"

"Well I was looking for the toilets" _It wasn't completely a lie_. "But then I heard you sing" _Yeah she doesn't have to know about me hearing her and Pete. _

Cornelia smiled. "Should we make our way back to class or your dad will think we have been taken or something"

"Yeah we better"

**Xoxo**

We made our way back into the class room and everyone was looking at us. "You finally made it back" My dad began.

"Yeah sorry I got lost" I said as we both sat back down at our table.

"Okay… Class I have got your assignments. You will work in pairs to write an assignment about the war of Meridian, you will work in the pairs that you are sat in. _Result!_ This will go to a quarter of you final grade" My dad explained.

* * *

**Hey hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I might give you a second one today :) Please review tell me what you liked or what you didnt. Sorry about any spelling mistakes :)**

**Please review because it means the world to me and its a big help finding out what you guys like about the story and what needs improving :) Tell your friends and your family, anyone who likes W.I.T.C.H to come and read this story and review :) **

**All the love to my reviewers and the more you review the quicker I'll update :) **

**Tash :) xxx**


	4. Loving Her

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had my practice Drama exam so every night I would have to go and practise with my group and then I had to keep up with my other school work too but then it came round to writing some more of my story and me being stupid I had this story on my memory card and it wouldn't let me back on it and I had to re- write the pieces I didn't save. But anyway I'm back and thank you to all the reviewers and thank you to everyone who is reading my story :)**

* * *

The bell went and me and the gang made it out of history and we started to walk outside, this was where Matt, Will, Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee hung out, they made they're way under a big oak tree and sat down in a circle. I sat down next to Will and Hay Lin and was sat opposite Cornelia.

"So guys who's going to audition for the school show?" Cornelia announced. As she reapplied her lipstick.

"Caleb will audition" Matt began. "He's a great singer, he can act he'd be better than any other guys in this school"

"Oh there steady on Matt I'm not that good" I tried to explain.

"Really" Cornelia asked. "When do you sing?"

"Just in the shower" The girls just laughed.

"No mate you pretty good" Matt began. "You have to try out"

Cornelia caught my eye. "Okay but only if Cornelia does too" Will and Irma cheered.

"Ok, fine I will audition, only because I'll never hear the end of it if I don't" Cornelia laughed. "Its not like any of you haven't heard me sing before"

"Caleb hasn't" Taranee stated.

"Actually he has, he walked in on me singing"

"YOU WHAT!?" Taranee shouted. "Corny you're dating my brother do I have to remind you of that" _I don't get why Taranee was over reacting to me listening to Cornelia sing. I was confused to say the least. _

Just when Cornelia was going to say something to Taranee I butted in. "Hey Taranee can I have a quick word?"

"Yeah Caleb, sure" She looked a bit shocked and confused, I got up and so did Taranee and we made our way over out of ear shot from the others. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay, its not Cornelia fault that I heard her sing, I basically walked in, I think she was upset and she was signing and I listened, and that's all that happened. She was upset with Pete"

"But Pete is a good guy….. he's my brother for crying out loud, he wouldn't… hurt her in anyway, he's madly in love with Cornelia"

"Taranee, she has marks from where he grabbed her and when I took her to the nurse, she told me that every time Cornelia goes to see her, she's covered in marks or bruises, and I'm not say that their all from Pete, trust me I think he's alright but I think he can be a bit ruff with her sometimes"

"No" Taranee whispered tears were starting to form in her eyes. "But he loves her, he wouldn't abuse her"

"T I never said that he just holds he a bit tight that's all" I said as I moved over to Taranee and rapped her up in a hug. "Its ok, Corny is safe ok, she wont get hurt anymore, she got her friends and family and Pete" _I'll make sure of it._

We made our way back over to the gang; the tension had gone between me, Cornelia and Taranee. But when Taranee sat down she pulled Cornelia into a hug.

"Okay guys when are theses auditions?" I asked to draw the attention away from Cornelia and Taranee when they were having their moment.

"They start after break, does everyone have free's so we can go and watch or audition?" Will answered.

"Yeah that would be great" Me and Matt agreed in unison. The girls just laughed.

The bell went signaling it was the end of break and 3rd period. We got up and made our way to the auditorium. The others were walking in front, Matt and Will holding hands and Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee laughing about Hay Lin's date with Eric Lyndon. Me and Cornelia were left behind walking besides each other, with our shoulders and hands brushing against each other from time to time.

_It felt like I was on fire, and I hoped that Cornelia could feel it too. But then I could think like that she was with Pete and I want to be her friend, nothing more. I just need to keep telling myself that._

"Thank you for whatever you said to Taranee Caleb" Cornelia mentioned. "It saves me from defending myself when it comes to Pete; she always gives me talks about not hanging around with boys because Pete will get mad"

"No problem and you should be able to hang around with whoever you want" I said honestly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure"

"How long have you and Pete been going out?"

"For about 2 years or so now, at first he was sweet and kind but now he has become more aggressive, not like himself, I stay with him because I love him and I hope there was the kind caring Pete in there somewhere, but I know he will one day, I think basketball is giving him a bit of a hard time and school" Cornelia sighed. "Have you ever been in love Caleb?"

"Once, I've loved and I've lost but hey that's life." _I was not going to tell her that I was falling in love with her. _

"Oh, is there a special someone in your life" Cornelia pointed out.

"Yeah, you could say that" I laughed, Cornelia looked at me. Will turned around and winked at me.

"Well you should tell her, or she'll never know"

"But Corny you don't get it, when I seem them together, it stings like hell due to the fact we have something that will never happen"

"So she has a boyfriend, if two people are meant to be together they will eventually find their way back to each other no matter what" _If only she knew. I'm afraid to loose her, even though she isn't mine to loose. _"Caleb this looks like the start to a beautiful friendship"

"Yeah it really does…Come on then enough of my love life" I said when we got to the auditions. I offered her my arm. "Lets go and see theses suckers perform" Cornelia laughed and followed my lead.

The gang made there way to the stage and I went to see the drama teacher who was sat down on the first row of chairs.

"Hey miss" I said as I approached her.

"You must be Caleb right? You look so much like you father and my husband has told me a lot about you already, you here to audition?"

"Yes miss I am" I replied. Cornelia came up from behind me.

"Hey Mrs Smith, what's the play about?" Cornelia asked.

"Well my dear Cornelia, it's about a young man who falls in love with this women but the young man has a rival and this women has to choose between to two the one she loves or the one she is in love with"

"Cool, the main part is still open right"

"Yes sweetheart and we both know your going to get it" Mrs Smith and Cornelia both laughed. "You want to go up first Cornelia and then you Caleb"

"Sure" We both said in unison, Cornelia was trying to lift herself onto the stage so I went up behind her, with my front pressed into her back, Cornelia turned around so she was facing me and our noses were touching.

"You like catching me in theses positions don't you Caleb" Cornelia joked.

"You're the damsel in distress" I said as I picked her up and placed her on the stage. I lifted myself onto the stage and went into the wings and waited for my turn. Cornelia was holding the microphone stand and she turned her head and winked at me.

"Cornelia you can start now" Mrs Smith explained.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_  
_Faster than the wind_  
_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_  
_Once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn_  
_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red!_  
_Darling it was red!_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_  
_Comes back to me burning red_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

The crowd that was in the auditorium went wild. Cornelia jumped off the stage and made her way over to the gang.

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review tell me what you liked or what you didnt because I love reading your reviews :) Sorry about any spelling mistakes :)Please review because it means the world to me and its a big help finding out what you guys like about the story and what needs improving :) Tell your friends and your family, anyone who likes W.I.T.C.H to come and read this story and review :) **

**All the love to my reviewers and the more you review the quicker I'll update :) **

**Love always**

**Tash :) xxx**


	5. I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You

**Hey guys thanks to all the amazing reviews, i love to read them and they make my day knowing you like the story :) Here's the next chapter enjoy and its Caleb's turn to sing :):):)**

* * *

I went onto the stage and sat down on the piano.

_It's been a year since you last called,_  
_Hey but that's nobody's fault_  
_Maybe that's just where we are,_  
_Maybe that's just where we're at_  
_Where I wake up every morning_  
_In the arms of another_  
_Knowing ill never love her._

_'Cause she'll never be you_  
_No she'll never be you_  
_Said she'll never be you_  
_That's why the love it just won't be true_  
_'Cause that's not where I belong_  
_Said that's not where I belong_  
_My heart knows where I belong_  
_With you is where I belong, so._

_Every night before I sleep,_  
_I get down on bending knees_  
_And I pray and I pray and I pray, I pray_  
_That I'll never wake from dreams where you were mine_  
_Sleep 'scapes take me back into time_  
_She'll never be you,_  
_No she'll never be you_  
_Said she'll never be you_  
_That's why the love it just won't be true_  
_'Cause that's not where I belong_  
_Said that's not where I belong_  
_My heart knows where I belong_  
_With you is where I belong_  
_(You) belong_  
_( I ) belong_  
_(Together) belong_  
_(You) belong_  
_( I ) belong_  
_(Together) We belong, we belong_  
_You belong with me, I belong with you,_  
_We belong, we belong, we belong, together_

Throughout that performance I kept catching Cornelia looking at me and it made me put more emotion into the song. The crowd was in silence by the end. _Shit I did crap didn't I._

"Caleb honey that was amazing…. Better than amazing, I think that you're my main guy lead and Cornelia you're my female lead. Sorry to all that have auditioned, there will be auditions from smaller roles next week" Mrs Smith started. "Caleb, Cornelia can we have a duet maybe"

I looked at Cornelia and she looked back"Yeah" we both said. Cornelia made her way down the rows to the stage and I offered her my hand.

"You're such a charmer Caleb" Cornelia giggled and then reached out for my hand.

"Get in there mate" Matt shouted and Irma joined in. Cornelia blushed and so did I.

"What song do you want to sing" Cornelia asked.

"I have just the one" I said as I sat down on the piano once more.

_**Cornelia: **__  
The day we met  
Frozen, I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

I pointed at my heart and she laughed, the others were in fits of laughter.

_...beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?_

I got off the piano and made my way to Cornelia and pulled her into me and we started to dance along the stage.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_**Cornelia and Caleb:**__  
One step closer_

_**Cornelia:**__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**Caleb:**__  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_

_**Cornelia and Caleb:**__  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take_

_**Caleb:**__  
Away  
What's standing in front_

_**Cornelia and Caleb:**__  
Of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years_

_**Cornelia:**__  
I'll love you for_

_**Cornelia and Caleb:**__  
A thousand more  
And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Cornelia:**__  
I'll love you for_

_**Cornelia and Caleb:**__  
A thousand more  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
One step closer_

_**Cornelia:**__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you _

I continued to dance with her and then twirled her out. _  
_

_**Cornelia and Caleb**__**:**__  
For a thousand more  
And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
I will love you  
A thousand years_

I pulled Cornelia back to me and we ended up with our foreheads touching.

_Mmmm, mmmm_

"That was fantastic" Mrs Smith said, and that snapped us out of this bubble we were in, Cornelia looked down at our hands and untangled them, but she still held onto my hand as we made our way of stage. "You two have amazing chemistry together" Cornelia let go of my hand and made her way back to the others.

"Caleb can I have a word" Mrs Smith asked.

"Yeah"

"How do you do that with Cornelia the chemistry?"

"I've been in love with a girl and never been the same since" I chuckled. _She didn't have to know it was Cornelia I was on about. _

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review tell me what you liked or what you didnt because I love reading your reviews :) Sorry about any spelling mistakes :)Please review because it means the world to me and its a big help finding out what you guys like about the story and what needs improving :) Tell your friends and your family, anyone who likes W.I.T.C.H to come and read this story and review :) **

**All the love to my reviewers and the more you review the quicker I'll update :) **

**Love always**

**Tash :) xxx**


End file.
